Merry Christmas
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: Iknow its kidna predictable, but please like and don't flame. Maaybe i'll write a lemony one


Merry Christmas  
  
  
  
  
  
I dont own the show and i will never own it. Dont delete and I know this out of character for alot of people but please like, cause i'm just a little girl.  
  
Bulma sat on the couch, watching the snow fall. She felt a slight kick in her belly and looked at her swollen abdomen with a smile. She was eight and one-half months pregnant with Vegita's child. She remembered the shock on her parents face when they found out they were going to be grandparents. She also remembered Vegita fainting. She smiled at that memory. She only told one person out of the house, which was Yamucha. They broke up before her pregnancy, but he had a right to know as Bulma's ex. Bulma didn't tell anyone else because Vegita might be embarrassed. Besides, she wanted to surprise them. She picked her mug of hot chocolate and snuggled into the wool blanket she brought. "It's going to be a white Christmas," Bulma whispered to her child.   
Vegita sat in the kitchen. He wanted to train, but Bulma shut down the machine because she wanted him to celebrate a holiday. He wanted to become a super Saiiyan like Kakarot. It was his dream to reach that goal since he was a young boy. He went into the living room and saw Bulma looking outside the window at snow. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant with his child. He was happy and he loved her, but he was too pompous to admit it. He sat beside her and she looked at him and smiled. "Vegita, our baby was kicking me," she said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and put it to her belly at the spot. He felt some movement. "It's going to be a boy," Vegita said. "He has power like any Saiiyan I know." Bulma smiled, her eyes crinkling. "Maybe you're right." She turned her head and looked at the descending snow. "It's going to be a white Christmas," she said. "Huh?" he asked. "I remember that I've only seen one Christmas with snow. It's because I've gone on some wild adventure with Goku or something like that," she explained. Bulma turned and looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm just really grateful that I'll be able to experience one, and that I'll get a present," she said, motioning down to her stomach. A single tear rolled down her face. Vegita wiped the tear away and smirked. "Stupid woman. You silly humans get emotional over everything." She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her tight.   
Bulma snuggled up against Vegita. She felt safe in his arms. Bulma was about to lose herself in him, but the doorbell rang. She left her spot on the couch and wobbled to the door. Bulma gasped. Yamucha was there holding a present, obviously for her because it had on the card "To Bulma." "Hi, merry Christmas. What are you doing here?" she asked. Yamucha gave her a smile that would've made her melt before. "Merry Christmas, Bulma. I came to give you a present," he said. Bulma was floored. She never thought about calling him, but he was at her front door giving her a present. "Thanks," she started to say, but he cut her off. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not here to ask you to go out with me again. I just want to be friends with you," he explained. Bulma gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Yamucha," she started to say, but Vegita stood in front of her. "What the hell do you want?" Vegita asked. Bulma cringed. Vegita had a wild streak and she feared for Yamucha. Yamucha still was calm. "Oh, hey, Vegita. I was just giving Bulma a present." Vegita calmed down a little bit. "Well excuse me, but I thought you were to busy with your flavor-of-the-night to remember Bulma," he said. Bulma interjected before insults could fly. "Vegita, stop. That's really immature of you. He just came to wish me a good Christmas." Vegita walked away with a huff. Bulma turned to look at Yamucha. "I'm sorry about that. He just gets really crabby sometimes." Yamucha shrugged and gave her a smile. "It's okay. I'd would have acted the same way if my girlfriend's ex came to her front door." Bulma gave him a hug. "Thanks, I'll buy you a present," she said with a genuine smile. Yamucha wished her good-bye and left the house. Bulma sank to the couch and wondered how she was going to calm Vegita down.   
Vegita sat in his room. He was still pissed off after that Yamucha incident. He punched a couple of walls, leaving holes. Bulma was his, so why did that human have to come and interfere. He laid down on the bed. He thought about his present for Bulma. Vegita knew it would be a perfect time to give her the present, but he wasn't ready. He started to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door. Then Bulma walked in there. She sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him. Vegita sat up and scooted beside her. "Vegita, Yamucha and I are just friends. If you can call it that," she said. Vegita looked at the floor. He knew that she was right, but his Saiiyan pride wouldn't let him acknowledge that. "Vegita, you know that I would never cheat on you. I don't even think about him. I love you," she continued. This time, she looked at the same spot Vegita was looking at. Vegita's shell cracked and his face softened. He looked at her face and brushed a loose strand of hair away. What am I doing, his inner voice asked, but he didn't stop. Bulma looked at him, a small smile in place. "Geez, I wasn't supposed to admit that to you," she teased. Vegita smirked also. "Woman, I don't know why I put up with you." He told Bulma to stay there and he dug into his closet, throwing out various armor. He came out with a velvet box. Bulma's eyes widened. I can't believe I'm doing this human ritual, he thought. He got down on his knees. "Now, your parents told me about this and so did Kakarot one time. I didn't ever expect to do such a degrading thing like this, but I think it might make you happy. Bulma, will you marry me?" he asked. Bulma's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes!" she yelled. She hugged Vegita who whispered, "Merry Christmas. I love you, silly girl."  
  



End file.
